Seijuu Gattai GingaiOh
is the primary mech of the Gingamen. Overview When the Gingamen summon the Starbeasts, they can channel the energy of the Starbeasts' home planet through their Mechanical Blade Kiba, transforming them into with the command of , and from there, combine into GingaiOh with the command of . GingaiOh is armed with the and the , formed from Silver Starbeast Gingalcon's body. His finishers are , a charged shot fired from the Bowgun, and the , an energized sword slash. GingaiOh also has the ability to use variations of the Starbeasts' individual attacks such as Gingat's Silver Flower Bullet from its right shoulder or GingaLeon's Silver Flame fired from its mouth. GingaiOh's power helps power up Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Appearances: Gingaman Episodes Galaxy Saber.jpg|Silver Armor Sword Ginga-sb-galconbowgun.jpg|Galcon Bowgun History Later History Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Starbeast GingaLeon appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines, and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. GingaiOh, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including GingaiOh which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, GingaiOh fought alongside MagiKing and Five Robo to destroy Hades God Dagon. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Gingaman, Super Armor Shine GingaiOh appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Akibaranger When the to-be Akibarangers enter the Sentai Cafe, which is full of Sentai merchandise, the first thing Nobuo Akagi notices is a man-sized model of GingaiOh. Starbeasts (Silver) Starbeast GingaLeon is the lion-like beast of fire who attacks with , a surge of flames from his mouth hot enough to incinerate giant Balban in one hit. It comes whenever GingaRed calls out "GingaLeon!" and is a native of the field planet Galeon. He later gains the ability to become with the Silver Flame ''attack, firing four beams of fiery energy from its shoulders. He forms Gingaioh's head and chest. His suit actor was Seiji Takaiwa. Helps out in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai''. Lionzord.jpg|Silver Gingaleon (Silver) Starbeast Gingalcon is the dragon-like beast of wind. The second strongest after GingaLeon, Gingalcon's Roaring Cyclone attack summons a tornado that lifts giant Balban into the air and smashes them against the ground, destroying them. It comes whenever GingaGreen calls out "Gingalcon!" and is a native of the wind planet Galcon. He later gains the ability to become . In this mode, he generates a blast of wind from its wings called Silver Cyclone and forms GingaiOh's back, wings, waist, and crossbow. Its suit actor was Yasuhiro Takeuchi. Condorzordfull.jpg|Silver Gingalcon (Silver) Starbeast Gingarilla is the gorilla-like beast of water. A melee fighter, Gingarilla uses its Mighty Strength power to increase his muscle mass for even more power. It comes whenever GingaBlue calls out "Gingarilla!" and is a native of the hidden forest planet Garilla. His later gains the ability to become who fires a blast of freezing vapor from its chest called Silver Blizzard. His forms GingaiOh's hips and legs. In the toy version, Gingarilla stores the fists of GingaiOh in its feet. Its suit actor was Jiro Okamoto, who also did suit work for GingaBlue. Garillazord.jpg|Silver Gingarilla (Silver) Starbeast GingaVerick is the wolf-like beast of thunder. He attacks by charging its opponent and using its Strong Electric Shock attack to extend the spikes on its shoulders and electrocuting them as it passes. Comes whenever GingaYellow calls out "GingaVerick!" and is a native of the forest planet Gaverick. He later gains the ability to become and can perform a team attack with Silver Starbeast GinCat called Silver Flash where he fires a blast of lightning from its mouth. It forms GingaiOh's left arm. Its suit actor was Yuichi Hachisuka. Wolfzord.jpg|Silver GingaVerick (Silver) Starbeast Gingat is the wildcat-like beast of flowers which shoots out the hairs of her mane like darts in its Flower Bullet attack. Comes whenever GingaPink calls out "Gingat!" and is a native of the sand planet Gat. She later gains the ability to become and can perform a team attack with Silver Starbeast GingaVerick called Silver Flash where she fires balls of pink flower energy from its mouth. It forms GingaiOh's right arm. In episode 9, a star power gemstone fell from the sky and landed next to Gingat, absorbing Gingat's power and shrinking her to the size of a regular cat. A little girl named Yuuko was looking for her lost kitty and found the chibi-sized Gingat. When the Gingamen track down Gingat, Saya didn't have the heart to take her back and left her companion with Yuuko. But after watching Saya defend her and Gingat from an attack by Sambash, Yuuko realized Saya needed Gingat much more than she did and the gemstone was broken, restoring Gingat to normal in time to aid the others in their fight against the Balban Mandiger. The Gingamen soon found her real cat. Its suit actor was Motokuni Nakagawa. Gingat.png|Silver Gingat Tumblr n7ytz1aydn1s5uxaeo2 1280.png|Power-sealed Gingat Super Armor Shine GingaiOh After claiming the Lights of Ginga, the Gingamen find that forming Gingaioh while Beast Armor Shine is activated transforms Gingaioh into . In this form, GingaiOh receives an armored breastplate, a horned crown, and an upgraded version of the Silver Armor Sword; the which it uses to perform the . During the final battle against the Demon Beast Daitanix, Super Armor Shine GingaiOh performs the . In the finale, to defeat the Earth Demon Beast, GingaRed channels his flame power into Super Armor Shine GingaiOh's attacks. Doing so allows it to perform , and finally , enhanced by GigaRhinos and GigaPhoenix. Appearances: Gingaman Episodes 24-42, 44-47, 49-50, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger, KyuKyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman Orion Galaxy Saber.jpeg Cockpits Red Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg Red Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg Green Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg Green Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg Blue Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg Blue Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg Yellow Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg Yellow Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg Pink Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg Pink Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg GalaxyMegazordCockpit.jpg|individual cockpits Lost Galaxy cockpit.jpg|team in GingaLeon cockpit Notes *Starting with Episode 7, the Gingat suit was modified from its original appearance in the first six episodes. The changes to the suit include; **The fur having a much brighter shade of pink. **The horns and eyes were enlarged and have a more golden color. **The mouth was redesigned. *While only different in terms of armor and power, the Lights of Ginga-empowered GingaiOh can be considered the prototype Robo design for Super Rangers. The concept would later be used for 4 separate seasons and with distinct Robos to match the power-up versions of each Sentai Team: **Dekaranger's S.W.A.T. Mode and DekaWing Robo. **Magiranger's Legend Magiranger and MagiLegend. **Gekiranger's Super Gekiranger and GekiFire. **Goseiger's Super Goseiger and Gosei Ultimate. Appearances **''Chapter 3: The Earth's Wisdom'' **''Chapter 4: The Earth's Heart'' **''Chapter 5: The Sure-Kill Fangs'' **''Chapter 7: Time of Revival'' **''Chapter 8: Love's Culinary'' **''Chapter 9: Secret Kitten'' **''Chapter 10: The Wind's Flute'' **''Chapter 11: A Warrior's Devotion'' **''Chapter 12: Nightmare Reunited'' **''Chapter 13: Beast Attack Reversal'' **''Chapter 14: Two Sayas'' **''Chapter 15: Terrifying Hiccups'' **''Chapter 16: Homeland of the Heart'' **''Chapter 17: True Courage'' **''Chapter 18: The Mysterious Black Knight'' **''Chapter 19: The Vengeful Knight'' **''Chapter 20: The One-Man Battle'' **''Chapter 21: The Tomato's Trial'' **''Chapter 22: Appearance of Light'' **''Chapter 24: Budou's Tenacity'' **''Chapter 25: The Black Knight's Determination'' **''Chapter 26: Brothers of Flame'' **''Chapter 27: The Mummy's Allure'' **''Chapter 28: Papa's Sudden Change'' **''Chapter 29: Dark Merchant'' **''Chapter 30: The Steel StarBeasts'' **''Chapter 31: Cursed Stone'' **''Chapter 32: The Mobile Horse of Friendship'' **''Chapter 33: Yearning for Saya'' **''Chapter 34: Invulnerable Iliess'' **''Chapter 35: Gouki's Choice'' **''Chapter 36: Invincible Haruhiko'' **''Chapter 37: Bucrates' Ambition'' **''Chapter 38: Hyuuga's Determination'' **''Chapter 39: The Heart's Massage'' **''Chapter 40: The Monster of Sadness'' **''Chapter 41: The Demon-Beast's Revival'' **''Chapter 42: The Horrible Demon-Beast'' **''Chapter 43: Legendary Footprints'' **''Chapter 44: Earth's Demon-Beast'' **''Chapter 45: The Fairy's Tears'' **''Chapter 46: Winds of Rage'' **''Chapter 47: The Demon's Scheme'' **''Chapter 48: Moak's End'' **''Chapter 49: The Miraculous Mountain'' **''Final Chapter: Tomorrow's Legends'' ** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger * Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman }} See Also Category:Mecha (Gingaman) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Aliens